LORD OF THE LOST (CHRIS HARMS/ GARED DIRGE) 30. April 2014
IM VORFELD DES KONZERTS IN BOCHUM HATTE ICH DIE GELEGENHEIT, MICH MIT CHRIS UND GARED VON LORD OF THE LOST ZU TREFFEN UND MICH MIT IHNEN ÜBER DIE AKTUELLE TOUR, DAS NEUE ALBUM UND IHRE US-IMPRESSIONEN AUSZUTAUSCHEN. ZUM WARMWERDEN: WIE LÄUFT DIE AKTUELLE TOUR? Chris: Noch besser als erwartet und besser als erhofft. Gared: Mit einer Resonanz, die wir so sicherlich erhofft, aber eigentlich nicht erwartet haben. Ist mit Sicherheit mit einer gewissen Anstrengung verbunden, wie so jede Tour, aber wenn die Reaktionen vom Publikum stimmen, ist das Ganze absolut lohnenswert. Chris: Also um das ganze in Zahlen auszudrücken: Das Publikum hat sich in den meisten Städten innerhalb eines Jahres teilweise mehr als verdoppelt. Das ist ein Trend, der sich bei uns in den letzten Jahren immer so ungefähr fortgesetzt hat. Das wird natürlich irgendwann aufhören. Irgendwann ist eine logische Grenze erreicht. Aber im Moment sind wir sehr stolz und sehr glücklich darüber. UND WIE IST DIE US-TOUR GELAUFEN? Chris: Ebenso anstrengend. Gared: Wenn nicht sogar noch anstrengender, weil wir selbst gefahren sind. Wir haben uns jetzt auf dieser Tour den Luxus eines Nightliners gegönnt, in dem wir gefahren werden und auch schlafen können. Chris: Und einer Crew. Gared: Genau und einer Crew. Bei der US Tour sind wir komplett selbst gefahren, ohne Crew. In so nem Chevy 9 Sitzer, mit dem wir ungefähr 14.000 km gerissen haben in der US, einmal quer durch die ganze Nation. Chris: Das war schon extrem, in jeder Form. Eine tolle Erfahrung. Wir werden das auch wieder machen, allerdings nicht so. Das war jetzt so zum Ausprobieren und auch, um die Erfahrung zu machen für uns als Band, so als Road trip, aber langfristig werden das dann eher geplante Konzerte, kleinere Touren, an der Küste zum Beispiel. Gared: Aber abgesehen von der Anstrengung, ultra geil, da mal Fuß zu fassen, und den Markt zu erforschen. Ab von jeglicher Anstrengung, was das Ganze natürlich anstrengend macht. Chris und Gared: Es war in jeder Form extrem. C'HRIS, HAT SICH DEINE VERMUTUNG BESTÄTIGT, DASS DIE US TOUR SO RICHTIG SCHMUTZIGER ROCK’N’ROLL WIRD? Chris: Ja das hat sich bestätigt. Gared: Ja die Prophezeiung wurde erfüllt, aber geil. “FROM THE FLAME INTO THE FIRE” – SO HEIßT EUER NEUES ALBUM. ES KLINGT EIN WENIG ANDERS IM VERGLEICH ZUM VORGÄNGER ALBUM „DIE TOMORROW“. ES IST EINE STUFE HÄRTER AUSGEFALLEN MEINER MEINUNG NACH. KANN MAN DAS SO SAGEN?' Chris: Ja das stimmt. Es gibt balladeske Songs auf dem Album, aber jetzt keine richtige Ballade. Es ist weniger atmosphärisch, weniger getragen, die Gitarren stehen sehr stark im Vordergrund, Ich würd es jetzt nicht als Metal-Album benennen, wir sind keine typische Metal Band. Aber es hat mehr Metal-Elemente drin. Das war auch unser Ziel. Es hat sich einfach richtig angefühlt, gerade in der Szene, wo alle anfangen auf Deutsch zu singen oder weicher werden, unheiliger zu klingen. Nichts gegen Unheilig selber, aber wenn immer nur versucht, einfach nur was zu machen, damit man in einer großen Bugwelle mit schwimmen kann, das ist nicht unser Anspruch. Das fanden wir so ein bisschen uncool, wir geben dem Trend „Kontra“ und machen eben genau das, was alle anderen eben nicht machen. Gared: '''Es wäre sicherlich ein leichtes, sich auf diese Pop Welle, also „Szene bedingte Pop Welle“ mit drauf zu setzen, Aber genau das, was Chris gerade schon gesagt hat, man will es nicht unbedingt, man will sich ja selbst verwirklichen und sich nicht verhuren, sozusagen, wenn ich das jetzt mal ganz böse sagen darf. '''Chris: Die Hooklines sind nach wie vor poppig, unser Sound hat nach wie vor einen poppigen Appeal, aber das ganze Gewand, in der das daher kommt, ist halt härter. WENN MAN DIE BEIDEN NEUEN SINGLES STELLVERTRETEND VERGLEICHT, HÖRT SICH DAS NEUE ALBUM AUCH SEHR ABWECHSLUNGSREICH AN. WOBEI DIE SINGLE „AFTERLIFE“ SICH WIE EINE BRÜCKE ZWISCHEN DEM VORGÄNGER „DIE TOMORROW“ UND DEM NEUEN „ FROM THE FLAME INTO THE FIRE“ ANHÖRT. KANN MAN DAS SO SAGEN? Chris: Genau, „Afterlife“ ist ein guter Aperitif. „Afterlife“ hat viel gewohntes, und viel Altes von uns in der „klassischen“ Art und Weise, aber der Grund-Sound ist, obwohl der Sound sehr poppig ist, schon relativ gewaltig und sehr schwer. Ja und „La Bomba“ fällt raus, das ist vom Sound her ein purer Exot, und findet sich in der Form so auf dem Album kein zweites Mal. Das wird es in der Form auch nie wieder geben, das kann man nur einmal machen. Gared: Nicht dass wir das nicht wollten, es ist einfach nicht möglich. DER SONG SPALTET JA AUCH DIE FAN-REIHEN. WAR DAS SO GEWOLLT? ''' '''Chris: Ja das sollte er auch. Gared: Any Press is good Press. Das ist so der Mittelfinger an die ganzen Hater, mit dem wir gesagt haben, mit dem Song jetzt machen wir mal so richtig, was wir wollen. Was richtig komplett anders. Und gerade weil es so viele Hater gibt, verbreitet der sich natürlich wie ein Lauffeuer. Chris: Also so viel Mund Propaganda wie „La Bomba“ erzeugt hat, alleine durch die Leute, die es nicht mögen. Die Zahl der Leute, die es mögen, überwiegt glücklicherweise, aber die Werbung, die der Song bekommt, durch die Leute, die es eben nicht tun, ist unbezahlbar. So eine Werbekampagne wäre für uns unbezahlbar. Da müssen wir mal ein „Danke“ aussprechen und uns bei allen bedanken. ABER SO ERNST GEMEINT KANN DER SONG NICHT SEIN, ODER? DER IST EHER MIT EINEM AUGENZWINKERN ZU SEHEN? Chris: Der Song ist absolut nicht ernstgemeint. Das Augenzwinkern ist doch sehr offensichtlich. Mich stört es auch nicht, wenn jemand sagt, dass er den Song nicht mag, weil er den Musikstil nicht mag. Mich stört es nur, wenn Leute sagen: Der Song ist so überhaupt nicht „Gothic Scene“… Mich nervt diese Humorbefreitheit in jeglicher Form von Szene. Machst du Musik, die mit der schwarzen Szene in Verbindung steht und hast keinen Sidecut, biste uncool, oder trägste nur Turnschuhe, bist du auch unten durch. Wenn jemand deshalb den Song nicht mag, weil er sagt, es ist nicht gothic, dann finde ich das halt schade und Humorbefreit. Es wär ja total ok, wenn der Song zwar dieselbe Thematik hat, aber klingt wie ein billiger SISTERS OF MERCY-Abklatsch, dann ist es wieder lustig, weil dann muss man sich nicht dafür schämen. Aber Samba und Metal mischen, nein, das geht ja gar nicht. Gared: 'Der Song ist halt einfach anders, ich glaube, dabei muss man es echt belassen. '''ANFANG DES JAHRES GAB ES BEI EUCH AUCH EINEN DRUMMER-WECHSEL. KÖNNT IHR DA EIN PAAR WORTE ZU SAGEN? ' '''Gared: Tobias (Mertens, Anm. der Red.) hat sich gut eingelebt. Er hat natürlich in große Fußstapfen zu treten, was Disco (Christian „Disco“ Schellhorn, Anm. der Red.)angeht, persönlich wie musikalisch, ganz klar, da machen wir uns nix vor, aber es passt. Chris: 'Tobi macht einen hervorragenden Job, gerade auch hinsichtlich des neuen Sounds/ der neuen Songs muss man feststellen, dass Tobi prädestiniert dafür ist, diese neue „Form“ zu trommeln. '''IHR HABT DIE TOUR IM SEPTEMBER VERLÄNGERT. WIE VIELE TERMINE WIRD ES DA GEBEN? ' '''Gared: Berlin ist zweimal dabei. Einmal auf der Tour und am Tag danach wird es wieder den Rock Talk geben, den wir letztes Jahr schon gemacht haben, das wird wieder ganz fulminanter Schwachsinn, gut gemeint natürlich. WAS KOMMT NACH DER TOUR IM SEPTEMBER? Chris: Wir überlegen, ob wir so eine Sinfonik-Klassik-unplugged-Akustik-Platte und -Tour dazwischen schieben sollen. Mit alten Songs und paar neuen. Um das, was wir mit „Gothic meets Klassik“ schon in „groß“ gespielt hatten, nochmal selber auf die Beine zu stellen. Die Idee ist auch nicht neu. Der Zeitpunkt fühlt sich gerade richtig an, das jetzt mal zu machen. Das kann sein, das steht aber noch nicht fest, es ist auch noch nicht entschieden, aber es ist unser Wunsch, das mal zu machen. Dann fangen wir parallel mit der Produktion fürs 5. Album an, was so in etwa zwei Jahren erscheinen soll. ES GAB VON EURER SEITE SCHON ANDEUTUNGEN, DASS IHR VOM NEUEN ALBUM RECHT LANGE „ZEHREN“ WOLLT. WAS IST DAMIT GEMEINT? ''' '''Chris: Ja also es ist schon so geplant, dass wir mit dem Album die nächsten 2 Jahre on the Road sein wollen. Ich rechne damit, dass das neue Album nicht vor Anfang 2016 erscheinen wird. EINE FRAGE ZU DEINEM SIDE PROJEKT HARMS & KAPELLE. BESTEHT DA EVENTUELL DIE MÖGLICHKEIT, ES LIVE ZU SEHEN? ''' '''Chris: Eventuell. Ich weiß es noch nicht. Denn eigentlich war dieses Projekt nicht dafür gedacht, an die Öffentlichkeit zu kommen. Ich habe mich aber dann doch dazu entschieden, und jetzt wollen es alle live sehen, was mich freut, aber das wird nur dann funktionieren, wenn LORD OF THE LOST nicht darunter leidet. Das heißt, wenn es mal einen Zeitpunkt gibt, in dem man so eine Tour vorbereiten kann, und es kollidiert nicht mit LORD OF THE LOST, dann mach ich das, aber nur dann. HATTEST DU DESWEGEN DIE TERMINE MIT WITT ABGESAGT, WEIL ES MIT LORD OF THE LOST KOLLIDIERTE? Chris: Nein. Die Termine mit Witt hab ich abgesagt, weil die Proben so verschoben worden sind, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin, dabei zu sein. Ich kann nicht mit Witt proben, wenn ich auf Tour bin, das heißt, Witt habe ich nicht abgesagt, sondern wurde von der Verkettung von Entscheidungen dazu gedrängt. Was mich zwar sehr traurig stimmt, aber Witt kann auch ohne mich auf Tour gehen. thumb|400px Kategorie:Interview Kategorie:Lord of the lost Kategorie:Chris Harms(Lord) Kategorie:Gared Dirge Kategorie:Schriftlich